A vampires heart
by emu the great
Summary: Harry turns 17 and some surprising news comes out. Harry is a vampire and needs to find his mates.... or his mates have to find him. But what will Ron and Hermione say about his mates? And how can he cope at school now? HPLMDM MPREG later on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. The idea of the magical world of Harry potter in not mine.., just this story line!

Chapter one: Birthday surprises

Harry had vowed to leave the Dursley's at the stroke of midnight on his 17th birthday. Harry however did not get to see the stroke of midnight like he had done for the past 17 years. No this year was different. He has been, like every year staring at the clock counting down the minutes tilt his birthday. At 11:58 he started to get a strange feeling in his stomach at first he thought it was a stomach ache nothing to worry about. Nothing could stop him from leaving that damn house he has been trapped in. Nothing. The pain got worse and worse as the seconds ticked by. As 11:59 ticked over on his clock he could no longer see, blinded by the excruciating pain he felt in his stomach, head starting to pound and he could feel the blood pumping faster and faster in his veins. Breathing quickening the portkey of a small glass figurine smashed from Harry's vice like grip. At the stroke of midnight he gasped, heart rate climbing to a dangerous level until it could no longer cope. His heart stopped and silence over took the house.

bang, bang

"Get up" screeched Mrs Dursley

bang, bang

"UP!"

Harry rolled over. It was his birthday. Why was he still here? What had happened? Searching for his glasses which had fallen the night before, he put them on.

"What the hell?" he said confused. He no longer needed his glass. He could see perfectly fine. 'What is going on' he though getting a bit distressed. What had happened to him?

He stumbled out of his room into the bathroom to get ready. He was still leaving; no one could stop him now. He was an adult in the eyes of the law. He was planning to go to 12 Grimmauld place for the rest of the summer. Sirius had wanted Harry to stay for the whole of the summer. Dumbledore of course would not have this, wards has been in place ever since Harry was a baby to keep him safe in his aunt and uncles house, and only would they come down when Harry turned into an adult. He did not want to stay any longer than was needed in this hell whole. He glanced at himself in the mirror then had to do a double take. 'What the bleeding hell' Harry though. He removed his shirt to see more of his milky white skin, paler than it had ever been. Broad muscles and a toned stomach could now been seen. 'Wow' Harry could not believe it was him in the mirror. The once tangled ball of hair was now sleek and shinny, eyes glowing more brightly before and looking more defined with out the glasses. Harry smiled at his reflection.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry screamed. He could see fangs poking out of the side of his mouth. He did not know what to do, too scared to look at himself any longer he ran out of the room back into his own room where there was a small owl waiting for him. He dashed over to his and taw the letter form its leg.

'_Harry,_

_Are you alright? Nothing has happened has it?_

_Why did you not come last night? I am coming for you now. Be ready._

_Sirius.'_

There was a sudden pop of some one apparating our side his bedroom door. Sirius rushed into the room not taking any notice of Harry's appearance, ran over to Harry and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Harry you scared me, where were you? Are you aright? The muggles treating you ok? You're shaking... I'll bloody kill them if you if they have hurt you!" Sirius said getting more irate with each word. Harry could not answer any of his godfather questions he was tightly grabbing hold of Sirius cloak with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, hey you are Ok I am here now I am going to take you away with me. You never have to come back here." Sirius said in soothing voice to try and calm the clearly very upset young man.

Harry cleared his though and stepped away from his Sirius "I am a freak" he turned his back to him "what is wrong with me?" he said with another wave of tears. Sirius came behind him and turned him around and gasped at what he saw. This reaction only made Harry worse and he feel to the ground with shuddering sobs. Sirius gathered him into his arms again knowing full well what had happened.

"Its Ok I can explain. It is fine you are not a freak I just need a little help explaining it to you. Come on trust me. Gather your things we will go home now." Harry still refused to move "come on Harry trust me. Ever thing will be ok" Harry nodded gathered his trunk, still not looking at Sirius. He grabbed the portkey and took off to his new home.

"Nothing to worry about my dear boy. I have some thing to explain to you." Dumbledore clearly said to Harry half an hour later in the Black's library. "Many pureblood lines had magical creature blood in them. Some show themselves some stay dormant for many generations. The potter bloodline is a very old pureblood line. For many generations this has not been seen. I believe the last one in your blood line was 6 generations ago. It is quite remarkable really. Oh I am rambling I do apologise. Mr Potter you are a vampire." Dumbledore stated bluntly. 'Best to get it out in the open' he thought as he could see the many emotions flash over the young mans face.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"I know it is a lot to taken in Harry but you must feed now. I know you are feeling very uncomfortable at this very moment." Dumbledore was of course right Harry could only barely sit straight form the crippling pain he felt in his stomach. "This is going to be strange for you Harry but you are going to have to drink the blood of another if you do not do this soon you will die. Young vampires need to be feed every four to six hours. The pains will go, I assure you once you have feed." Harry was shocked he did not know what to think.

"This is wrong I cannot drink blood from another. I am a monster!" Harry started to become upset once more.

"You are not a monster Harry" Sirius's voice came from the corner. "Here feed on me Dumbledore will talk you though it."

"NO! I WILL NOT DO IT!" Harry screamed.

"Harry you must please does as Dumbledore says and the pain will be going you'll see. Trust me" Sirius said in a pleading voice. He moved forward to Harry. Harry could see the blood pulsing in his veins, feeling his fangs becoming more prominent he turned sharply away.

"NO!"

"Harry do as he says it will be over soon." Sirius stepped up to Harry and turned him around. Harry stared at Sirius then at his neck hungrily. "That's right Harry bite it. Done be afraid" Harry lowed his mouth to Sirius neck and bit it sharply his mouth filling with the life giving substance of blood. With out being instructed to Harry started taken large gulps of the smooth blood. Loving its velvety feel, with the pains in his stomach leaving him quickly.

"That's enough Harry." Harry sharply drew his fangs out of Sirius neck. Sirius gasped in the pain. "Too fast Harry your spit should heal the gash. Lick over the area" Harry licked over the leaking gash on Sirius neck and lapped up the last of the blood. Sirius quickly sat down due to lack of blood. Dumbledore fire called Severus to give him a blood replenishing potion. Harry also collapsed in a happy and full state. He was right the pain had gone and he felt wonderful and powerful.

"Harry before I leave I must explain a few things that you may need to know about your new form. Vampires have mates Harry this can be one or two people. They are always vampires. You are new to this so the pull will not be as strong as it will be in a month time. You will start to feel attracted to your mates where ever he or she is. You must stay with Sirius at all times it is far too dangerous for you to be own your own at this time. You will need to be feed at least 3 times a day but this will die down over time and you will be able to go without feeding for weeks on end. I must ask that you read on this for yourself as you can see the black library has a wide range of books I think may help you. I am sorry I can be of no help now. I must leave. You will stay in the Griffindore tower but must report to Madame Pomfery every few days until such a time when you do not need to be feed so regularly. I shall see you in a month at school. Good bye Harry, Sirius." He nodded to them both before disappearing though the fire.

"Come Harry it has been a very trying day I am sure you need rest. I shall out in you a room next to mine. Wake me when you need feeding. Don't worry you will only hurt your self if you do not feed."

"Umm... Thanks... I am sorry did I hurt you?" Harry asked concern filling his eyes.

"No, no just gently next time." Sirius smiled at Harry making him feel slightly better but the guilt of what he has just done still staying in his mind. "Come now Harry, you can start your research tomorrow." Harry nodded then mad his way up to his room. He could still not quite believe the things that had happened in the past few hours. He was still in a state of shock. Harry potter the boy who lived had never been a normal boy, far from it.

TBC

Ok this is my first fan fiction and I am sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes I am not the worlds best at those. Any reviews or criticisms would be good and I know this was a bit long winded chapter but I will get to the point soon! Promise!

OH MY GOD… I HAVE JUST LOST THIS WHOLE STORY AND MY ACCOUNT LOST SO THIS IS A REPOST…

Sorry was not my fault!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. The idea of the magical world of Harry potter in not mine.., just this story line!

Chapter two: Mate calling

Two vampires woke up in a state of shock and happiness. Draco and Lucius Malfoy were both sleeping peacefully up until that point. It was past midnight now. Lucius first to register what was actually happening as he was the elder vampire and had of course more experience in these matters, although this had never happened before. He had never felt this pull in his heart and stomach alerting him of a new presence and one that needed to be found quickly. Draco of course had only just turned as it was his birthday only months ago. He was still a young vampire and so still learning the different feelings and urges that came with that title.

Lucius how ever quickly dressed, 'this is going to be a long night' he though to himself hill dressing in his finest. He was not about to meet his mate in his night wear although the pull was that strong he would have gladly done this if his mate had been closer. But from Lucius calculations his mate was at least 30 miles away and that would have just been embarrassing to stalk around in ones night wear.

Draco still had a confused look on his face but that did not hide the bright smile that light his face. He has never felt this happy for some reason. It then came to him that this was not such a good feeling. He was not complete. Like a piece of him was missing. He has not felt this before...why now? The smile fading from his pale, delicate features. He got up and dressed much like his father. He would have to ask about these strange feelings. He needed to leave the manor and leave it now! But why? Draco was feeling many emotions at once and this was not a nice feeling. Both Lucius and Draco left their bedrooms at the same time and meet half way down that hall.

"Draco what are you doing up at this late hour?" Lucius asked suspiciously. Lucius had a suspicion that is young vampire had been sneaking out and killing in the dead of night in a near by muggle town. Lucius did not care of course about these damn muggles, but what about the Malfoy name? No, that could not be tainted with the label of a murder.

"Father I need to speak with you. I have a strange feeling. I am not sure how to describe it... I kind of feel happy...no confused...no lost... I don't know what I feel, it is like some thing is missing and I feel I must leave the manor now" Draco sounded more and more distressed as his explanation went on. Lucius sighed he hoped that this would not happen but it was not uncommon for a vampire to have more than one mate.

"Come Draco I have much to discuss with you." With no further explanation Lucius left in the direction of his study. Draco had no choice but to obey his father and mentor but he so did want to leave the manor and find the missing piece of him. Lucius turned into his study, a large room with many books and strange artefacts with a large writing desk in the centre. Lucius took the seat behind the desk and instructed Draco to sit in front of him.

"Draco I know the feelings you are going though for I am feeling the same as you." Lucius sighed "Draco our mate seems to have been turned tonight and now they are calling us. Of cause they do not know this as they cannot feel the same we do but they will soon. We must tread carefully Draco, he or she is young and does not know our ways. We must find this person or the feelings of happiness and joy we have finally got a mate will turn into feelings of pain and sorrow that we are not with them."

Draco knew that one day he would find his mate but he knew nothing of this pull he felt or the feelings he felt. As the minutes ticked by he was getting more and more desperate to leave the manor and search for his mate. Draco stood suddenly.

"I must go father I need to see this person. I need to leave now!" Draco stated firmly. Lucius took no notice of his son's tone, he was to feeling the deep need to leave in search of his mate and fast. Trying to clam his feeling and ignore the pain that was starting to show it's self in his heart and stomach he answered Draco calmly.

"Draco you will not go any where with out me. You are still young and this person is my mate too, I know of what you feel and I too need to leave now, but we leave together." Draco nodded vigorously, the thought of leaving and seeing his mate bringing the happiness that had once been there back in full force. Both men left the manor without packing or preparing, there was no time.

--------

Harry potter had a restless night, by five in the morning he could not lay there any longer he had started feeling hungry hours ago and the pain was only getting worse. He knew he had to feed but he did not want to hurt Sirius again that he had done the day before. He decided that he need to move make him self busy and not think about it he had spent hours in the dark thinking about the thick read substance that just felt so delightful on his tongue and in his stomach.

'Ah ENOUGH!' he though, beginning to get frustrated with himself and the thought of it bringing back the fangs that had been there the night before. Sighing he got up and dressed, and made his way down stairs to do some thing... anything.

Not long after he had started to clean the kitchen Sirius came in with a puzzled look on his face at the sight on Harry on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor with all his might.

"Harry?" Sirius asked the frown deepening in his features at the look on his godsons face. It was a look of pain and desperation; he looked whiter than he had ever before. "Harry, you're hungry." Sirius said stating the obvious. Sirius sat down at the table and motion for Harry to join him. This was the part which scared Harry the most he did not want to hurt the only person he had ever though of as a father.

"Come Harry" Sirius said warmly. Harry slowly got up and joined his godfather at the table. "Harry, why did you not wake me? This must be painful for you. How long have you been like this?" Sirius said in a rush, concern filling his deep eyes. Harry did not get a chance to answer his godfather as he was pulled by the back of his neck closer to his godfather. "Nice and slow now Harry, you wont hurt me if you do it slowly." Harry hesitated for a moment, then he could see the blood pumping in his veins and could not control himself any longer. Harry bit into his godfather slower this time and with more care. "That's it Harry take what you need, not too much Harry." Sirius said as he could feel himself getting more and more light headed from the lack of blood. Harry drew back slowly and licked the seeping wound and it closed instantaneously.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry gasped eyes travelling over the point he had just bitten not noticing any mark there.

Sirius chuckled "No, no I am fine. You are getting better at that you just need to learn when to stop. No need to worry" he added at the look on Harry's face. "This is some thing every vampire goes though. Look I am the best one to talk to you about this, do as Dumbledore says we have a big library I know there are books there which will help you." Harry nodded in thanks and left the kitchen heading for the library.

Harry spent most of the day there until he could not stand the pain again, wanting to feed. Sirius had pleaded with Harry to let him know before he gets into that state, it was very distressing for Sirius to see Harry warn like that. Harry however did find out many things in that day, some good and some did not sound so appealing to Harry. Harry read much about his mate or mates. He could have one or more mates and they would be vampires. It did not matter the vampires which sex his mates where. He would be able to sense them and would always be pulled towards them. The book said that this pull would not take effect for some days due to the fact he was new to the vampire way of life. When he found his mate or mates they would mark them as one of their own and he would do the same to them. The part that Harry found most disturbing was the fact that all vampires had the capability to be pregnant and have offspring, this of course would only happen to the submissive one in the relationship. 'That is going to be me I know it! It always is' Harry though glumly. Vampires usually looked very striking and alluring therefore making it easier to feed. Vampires can kill but most choose to take what is needed and leave with out causing harm; they have chemicals in their spit which heal the wounds. Harry then though of Hogwarts at this point. What would he do? How could he tell his friends? How could he live with them in the same dorms when they know this? 'I will have to leave I cannot do this, I cannot hurt my friends. I am hurting Sirius, I know I am." Harry still felt the guilt from the night before at the sounds of pain that he had heard form Sirius when he had feed from him, he still believed he was hurting him even with the encouraging words Sirius gave him each time he feed.

Harry had read enough, he had to leave he could not do this any more. Walking straight to his room he stated to pack once again. There was a knock at the door. Sirius had been checking him every 3 or so hours knowing that Harry would need to feed soon. Harry sighed and ignored the knock. There is was again. Harry walked over to the door and there stood Sirius but he was not alone. Lurking in the shadows stood the greasy haired potions master.

"Potter!" he said sharply. "Get down stiars I need to discuss the arrangements for next year with you." Sirius growled at Snape.

"Snape I will not have you speaking to Harry like that in my house. You are not in you dingy old dungeons now!" Sirius barked at Snape. Snape smirked at him before walking off to the kitchen. Sirius glared at his back before turning back to Harry.

"Come now Harry feed, you will need your strength to shout at Snape." He said with a smile, knowing full well the temper that Harry possessed. Walking into Harry's bedroom he frowned at the sight of the packed trunk. "Going some where?" he asked curiously. Harry just lowered his head, not pushing the subject any further Sirius led him into his neck to feed. Once he had done they made their way down stairs and were faced with the rather irate potions master.

"I have not got all day Potter. Now sit!" he ordered gaining another growl from Sirius. "The headmaster has ordered me to tell you about the up coming year. This is your last year potter, no slacking will be allowed even with this new situation you have found yourself in. Typical golden boy, being the boy who lived was just not enough for you was it Potter?" he sneered at Harry "you will report to myself and madam Pomfery every two days for the blood and a potion which will stop the cravings until the following meeting. You must not feed from a student!" he finally snapped.

"Harry would not do that Snape. And I have told you about not talking to Harry like that. If that is all you have come to say then get out of my house you greasy old bat." Sirius snapped angrily. 'No one will speak to my godson like that' he though. Snape just glared at Sirius.

"Potter see you at school. Black." he said with a sneer on his face with a nod of his head he disappeared with a 'pop'.

Harry lowered his head. "Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I am hurting you, I will be hurting my friends and I don't even know if I will have any friends after this!" Harry said getting more upset with each word. Sirius lowered himself and engulfed Harry in a hug.

"Ron and Hermione are you best friends Harry, they will get though this with you. I am always here for you." He could feel the slippery hot tears staining his shirt from the younger man. He rubbed circles on his back and lulled the exhausted man to sleep.

"I can feel them father they are close aren't they?" Draco asked excitedly. He could feel the welcoming and loving presence of his mate. Lucius breathed in deeply, he could smell faintly the alluring smell of his mate, the pull getting stronger and stronger as he got closer to them.

------

"Yes Draco they are close now. Can you sense them, smell them, and feel them?" Draco took a deep breath like his father had done.

"Yes father, I can feel them and I can smell something." Draco said taking another deep breath, loving the smell of his mate.

"We are getting closer, not long to wait now son. They will be ours." Lucius said before stalking off at a fast pace with Draco at his side constantly sniffing the air. 'Yes we are close now. They will be mine'

TBC

Ok I know I still have not got to the point but they will meet in the next chapter. Don't kill me! So how is it going? ... Loving it, hating it? I know it is long winded again. Any reviews or criticisms are all welcome. I will update soon.

p.s i am sorry but i am using HP as a scene change!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. The idea of the magical world of Harry potter in not mine.., just this story line!

Chapter three: Mates found

Harry Potter woke up in the same fashion as Lucius and Draco had done not so many nights ago. He had the same strange feeling that Draco had felt and he felt the same confusion that Draco had felt. He could not place these feeling, they were over whelming. He did not know what to do with himself. He had the direr need to leave the house. Harry quickly thought back to his research that he had done. 'No, no, no damn not now, no, no, no' the thought repeated in Harry's mind. Sirius had made Harry talk to his friends and invite them to stay a few days so they could talk about Harry's new situation. Harry had not agreed to this at first still to worry about his friends' reactions. Sirius did eventually calm Harry down enough to get him to agree. They were coming over this evening for dinner. 'No, no, no' Harry repeated in his head. He of course knew what these feelings were and what they meant. He could not have his mates coming for him now and he could not leave the house even though his instincts were tell him to. The feeling in his stomach was turning from happiness to pain and sorrow. He could not cope with the sudden change. This could only mean one thing. His mates were close and coming for him. He was getting more and more distressed at the thought.

"SIRUIS!" he bellowed up the hall. He was the only one to could talk to and he had been great over the past few days knowing when Harry need to be feed and knowing when to leave Harry be.

"What? What is wrong Harry" Sirius rushed as he skidded to a halt in front of Harry with concern filling his eyes. Harry had a pained look on his face which also caused Sirius to be come more worried.

"They are coming for me... my mates... I can feel them... I can sense them." Harry said closing his eyes to shut out the pain, not working of course. His nose then caught a faint smell seeming to be wafting near around him. "I can smell them... they are coming closer." Harry said taking in another deep breath. The smell was still faint but was getting slightly stronger each breath he took. Sirius just stared at him 'oh my god, now what?' he thought. "What do I do Sirius?" this was what Sirius was afraid he would ask. Sirius did not know what to do either. When ever you have a problem there is only one person who is wise and powerful enough to help usually.

"I will speak to Dumbledore he will know what to do Harry. The order must know of this. We do not know if they are safe. Harry are you Ok?" Sirius watched as Harry clenched his teeth arid bent over slightly.

"No Sirius the pain is getting worse and I read that it will only go when I am marked by my mate and when I mark them." Harry finally said before he could no longer take the pain and collapsed and folding himself into the foetus position. Sirius not saying any thing to him just gathered his in his arms and put the struggling boy on his bed and left him to go and seek the guidance of Dumbledore and notify the order.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Come Draco, be strong, I know the pain you speak of, I too am feeling the same. We must find our mate and quickly." Lucius said through gritted teeth, though apart from that small detail you could not have seen that the elder man was in any discomfort the young man by his side however was doubled over in great pain and panting for breath.

"Father I can't, it is too much, the pain is excruciating." Draco said clutching his stomach.

"I know Draco, I know...we need to feed...gain our strength... we are close now... I can feel it." Lucius said taking in a deep calming breath. As the sent of his mate driving him wild with lust but also calming down his nerves at the same time. He thought he could never tier from the delightful smell. "Come Draco we are in London there are plenty of muggles around. Do not kill though. We must not be found or seen." Lucius snapped harshly know what the type of vampire Draco could turn into when on the high that blood had attached to it; he could get over excited at times. Draco nodded straightening himself out as much as he could, ready for the hunt.

"He's mine father." He said pointing at a large man on the corner of the street before stalking off to catch his prey. Lucius scanned the crowed and found a lone women walking though it. Much like his son had done he stalked up to her and followed her a few paces before taking her arm and leading her off into one of the ally ways.

"Get of me! What do you think you are doing?" she shrieked before...

smack

Lucius had whacked her head against the stone wall, knocking her into unconsciousness at once. Fangs elongated he sucked into her lightly tanned skin and drinking deeply. He found the pain had subsided but was clearly still there. He felt powerful after drawing out of her and closing her wound. Leaving her on the floor to be found, not before he drew out his wand and cast the memory charm on her. Walking back into the crowd he immediately spotted his sons platinum blonde hair coming closer towards him.

"Come Draco we will soon see our mate. We are close now." Lucius said before walking off back though the crowd. Draco followed with a smile on his face. 'Not long now and they will be mine!' he thought to himself.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore and Sirius with a selected few members of the order were sitting around the kitchen table.

"What should we do Albus, this person could harm Harry, and they could support Voldemolt." Remus asked with a frown on his face deep set with worry about his best friends' son that had come to feel like one of his own

"We must let nature take its course Remus. It can be more dangerous to with hold Harry's mate or mates from him." Dumbledore said simply pitching the bridge of his nose. He was getting much too old for this and the nights spend worrying and plotting about Harry's well being and Voldemort's demise was slowly killing him.

"What? So we just let who ever it is, come into my house, claims Harry as one of their own and waltz back out?" Sirius said getting angrier. It was his duty to protect Harry but he felt powerless at the moment, knowing full well the effect of not letting Harry's mate in could have on Harry.

"Yes Sirius we do just that. It is a risk I know to let some one see the orders head quarters but with all the charms I have set they will be allowed to enter and leave but will not remember anything about what they have seen in the house. We are quite safe even if they do show themselves to be a supported of Voldemolt. Though we do have a problem if they are found to be a Voldemort's supporter as once they have marked Harry and Harry has marked them they will been bonded to each other. This bond is heart, mind, body and soul. We will therefore not be able to kill them as we will be killing Harry." Dumbledore ended gravely. The room is in a dead silence. Shock and concerned mixed in with tension as to what was about to happen filled the air.

"No, no this is just not right.., what about Harry?" Sirius was the first to break the silence. Dumbledore sighed he knew this would be hard on Sirius.

"Harry has no choice in the matter, nor do we. This must be done." Dumbledore said finally signalling the end of the discussion there could be no more done or said.

"SIRUIS...HELLP...SIRUIS, COME QUICKLY." A scream filled the house setting off the portrait of Sirius's mother. Everyone ignored this racket and run directly to the plea of help they had just heard. Running up both flights of stairs to the room in which Sirius had left Harry they all found a squirming Harry Potter, clearly in great pain.

"SIRUIS HELP ME... THEY ARE HERE!" Harry screamed this constantly, not quietening even with the Sinus calming voice and comments.

"SIRIUS THEY ARE HERE... THEY ARE HERE!"

Sirius just tried to restrain Harry but the others knew what Harry was getting distressed about. The pain in his stomach and head was too much, even screaming did not relive it anymore. His mates were here. He could smell them, hear them coming closer and closer to them feel there presence all around him but he could not reach them.

"Severus, open the door now!" Dumbledore ordered. Snape rushed down to open the door nested to the screaming portrait. The noise level in the house was getting too much for him. Who stood out side on the pavement shocked Snape, mouth wide open and eyes bulging, not a look seen on Snape's face often. There were two men both with light, bright blonde hair both clearly in discomfort.

Seeing the house appear and the door opening to them they rushed in knocking Snape over. They did not even notice him there; there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Both charging up the stairs to the sent of their mate and their screams. Acting like small school children racing up the stairs, over taking each other wanting to claim their mate first. Lucius burst in the room first as he used his height and longer legs to beat Draco. Pushing the number of people out of the way in order to get to his mate. Not noticing or caring who it was he was just so over powered with his mate's sent that he leaped onto the bed making it groan. He attacked his neck instantaneously crating his mark and drinking deeply from him. Calm over took him and a deep lust. The pull he felt in his stomach and head had gone. He had claimed his mate now his body was directing his to take his mate fully to make him his. He was stopped from taking this any further by Draco who had just raced into the room pushing his father off and also darning his mate in the same spot his father had. Drinking deeply. Harry pushed Draco off him knowing that he had had his full to push Draco back onto the bed and take him in the same way he had been by Lucius and Draco. Creating his mark on Draco before stopping and moving to Lucius and pining him to the floor on which he had fell again creating his make. The three vampires were in a state of euphoria. They had found and claimed their mate.

Harry pulled back eyes closed and a smile beaming on his face. He stayed like this for a while, feeling the power and blood wash though his veins from his mates. Feeling the change of feeling and thoughts he could feel. He could now feel his mates and hear their thoughts. He suddenly opened his eyes and gasped and fell back hi shock. Both blonde vampires had been in the same state as Harry. Both with their eyes closed and smiles planted filmy on their lips. Hearing this gasp from their mate and feeling the frightened and angry feelings radiating from their mate they both bolted up right, eyes snapping open.

"POTTER?" They both shrieked, voices booming around the room.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy... the Malfoy's are my mates?" Harry sounded hysterical. There was again calm in the room and no words were spoken between the vampires or the spectators in the room. Harry stared into the eyes of the elder Malfoy feeling the power radiating off him and he too looked deep into Harry's eyes. Suddenly lust filled deep in both of their eyes. Harry snapped his eyes from Lucius to look at Draco; he too had lust in his eyes. Harry could not hold back any longer he pounced on to Lucius kissing him heatedly, Draco joining them kissing Harry's neck from behind.

"HARRY NO!" Sirius screamed trying to push Draco off. Draco took his lips from the point at which he had been sucking and licking Harry's neck enough to growl in warning to Sirius. Sirius drew back but once Draco retuned to his task. Again Sirius tried to get off the horny vampires from Harry.

"No Sirius we must leave. They must finish the bond" Dumbledore said ushering the order members out. Remus had to push Sirius and restrain him to get away from the bonding vampires. It was very dangerous to be in the room at that point. The vampires took no notice of the movement and the voices behind them. Harry managed to move away enough so that he could move his mates to the bed but not breaking the connected lips.

TBC

Ok how was that? Too fast to slow.., does it flow? Are people getting confused or bored yet? Sex scene and i hope it is not too much for this web site and this rating! please say if it is and i will remove it!

Any reviews or criticisms would be good in any areas!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. The idea of the magical world of Harry potter in not mine.., just this story line!

WARNING: This is a sex scene and involves mild incest… if you do not like it I am sorry but I have warned you! Thanks.

Chapter four: Bonding complete

Harry's lips planed firmly on Lucius while Draco was placing hard kissed, ones with only the motion lust attached to them all over Harry's body. Draco started to tug and rip Harry's clothes off seeing them as another barrier that was stopping him feel his mate, a barrier that needed to be gone and quickly. Lucius how ever had now tuned his attention to Harry's neck, fining a particular point near Harry's eat that made Harry moan out in pleasure, shutting his eyes his yes in bliss. His hand however where not idle, they were touching groping and stroking Lucius well defined body trying to take in ever dip and shape of his body. Harry was however having the same problem as Draco. There was something stopping Harry feel his new mate's body. This was angering Harry. He ripped offLucius highly expensive robes without a second thought. With this newly exposed flesh seeming to be calling to Harry he had to taste it. He did this by pinning Lucius by the shoulder and attacking his chest.

Draco having becoming bored with just having Harry's back and neck to play with it was seeming that his father was having all of the fun 'we can' have that now can we?' Draco said selfishly in his mind. Draco slipped off the remaining clothes off of Harry. Pleased to see that Harry was just excited with this situation as he was. Draco placed feather like kisses and small caresses with his bony finger form the bas of Harry's neck all the way down to his firm petite arse. Using his tongue he teased Harry's opening, he was rewarded with a loud moan and thrusting from Harry towards his hot, slick probing tongue. Draco smiled slightly at Harry's response, a feel of great happiness coming from within him that it was he that was creating the moans from his mate.

Lucius still pinned by Harry, though enjoying the treatment was becoming frustrated with the slow movements. He needed to take his mare and now. No more foreplay, no more mapping out each other bodies, there was another time for that.

With a growl he pushed off Harry making Draco tumble off Harry. He glared at his father for the rude interruption how ever could not hold his facial expression for long due to the scene that was playing in front of him.

Lucius had pushed Harry on to his knees then roughly pushed him down to stand on all fours. He then started to stoke Harry arse gently, slipping one finger into Harry's opening. A yelp was heard coming form Harry as he scrunched up his eyes tight. Lucius whispered huskily in Harry's ear "Relax". Sending tingles all the away down Harry's back as Lucius hot breath tickled his ear lobe.

He did as Lucius said though it did not hurt so much now it was not comfortable and Harry was scared what the elder more powerful vampire could do to him so he held his tongue. Sensing Harry's fear and hearing some of the thoughts going though Harry's mind Lucius again leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear.

"Relax, it is ok young one, I am not going to hurt you." Lucius picked up his want that had fallen form his robes not too far way. Causing a quick lubrication charm, he could feel his mate relax his tight muscles and carried on with his assault on Harry opening slipping another finger into the tight, slick passage and started to scissor him. A deep moan came form within Harry, he could not take the teasing any more.

"Now! Fuck me now!" Harry shouted becoming very hot and frustrated. A moan of regret and loss was heard coming form Harry as Lucius removed his fingers. Lucius roughly grabbed Harry's waist to hold him still and to steady himself. With no further warnings Lucius pushed his whole length into Harry creating a strangled cry from the younger man, Lucius however could not hold back any longer as he stared to pump into Harry's light where with a fast pace making sighs and small moans. Harry however was grunting at each blow, no longer from pain as Lucius experienced ways targeted the areas that made Harry go wild.

Draco after watching his father attack on Harry quickly wanted to join in the fun. This was shown but his very hard, dripping penis that was just waiting for Harry's touch. He needed to pleasured by his new mate. Draco made his way over to Harry face; kissing and caressing each and every bit of skin on his eat there. He sat down in from of Harry eyes still watching with deep lust as his father rammed into Harry's arse. Without a word he lowered Harry's head with much force onto his cock. Harry at first gagged as the penis jabbed him at the back of his throat but soon loosened the muscles due to the deeper sensations he was receiving form this new position. This was of course a deep pleasurable chain, Harry's moaning form the new position and Lucius cock seeming to push in all the right places. The made his mouth vibrate around Draco's cock making Draco cry out in please. Lucius quickening his pace form the sounds coming form his mate and his son.

Harry used the hand that was not being used balancing himself and started to stroke Draco's thigh moving towards his balls and softly playing with them. He knew Draco has wanted this from the though what was going though Draco's mind and the response he was receiving form him getting loud moan and cries of pleasure coming deep within. Draco knew he could not last long with all of this going on. This same though going though Lucius mind. Lucius grabbed Harry's penis leaking with pre-cum and started to pump him at the same time as his thrusts. Harry moaned again with this Draco erupted in Harry's mouth with a loud cry and then as a sight as Harry continued to suck Draco gently, sucking him dry. Draco collapsed against the headboard as Harry took his deflating penis out of his moth. No sooner then he has done this it was Harry's strangles cry along with Lucius grunts that filled the room as Harry came on the sheets and Lucius came within Harry's hot passage. He continued pumping into Harry and stroking his penis at a slower rate, riding out the last waves of the first orgasm with his mate.

Collapsing on top of each other they looked at each other once before sealing their bond with a kiss. Before Harry turned towards Draco who had his eyes half closed and a lazy smile on his face and kissing him deeply. All other discussions could wait. To exhorsted to detangle themselves they lay there with each others bodies pressing against them. They quickly feel into a deep slumber that they were not likely to be awoken form for many hours yet.

Not one of the trio noticing a pale red light glowing from all three of them as they slept, signalling the end of the bond. That was it now…no going back. The bond was complete.

TBC

right i have added the sex scene and i am wonderning if it is a bit too much for this website... i do not want to get kicked off... well there you go... it is added beacuse a reviewer asked me too...

Again sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes… I am getting a beta… promise.

So how was my first sex scene? Did it work? What do you think I would love to know! Any reviews or criticisms would be good or any areas!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. The idea of the magical world of Harry potter in not mine…just this story line!

Chapter five: Breaking the news

Dumbledore ushered everyone into the kitchen and instructed them to sit down. Sirius however could not sit he was packing the kitchen floor, muttering to himself. Nobody could hear exactly what he was saying but it did take a genius to work out what was going on in Sirius's mind at the moment. His only godson was upstairs with two deatheaters vampires being roughly taken and made a mate. Sirius knew this could happen and it had been one of his fears when he had heard about Harry's mates. They could have been anyone. He knew he could do nothing to stop it and this is what made it even more frustrating. He was Harry's godfather; he should protect Harry but no, what with Voldemolt and Sirius being powerless to stop him and now along with…

"DEATHEATERS!" he screamed, shocking the whole room into silence. "Deatheaters" he said again slightly quieter but showing no less anger in his voice.

"Sirius we knew this was a possibility, we now have to discuss where we go from here." Remus said in a soothing voice to try and calm his distressed friend.

"Remus you are of course right" Dumbledore said from the head of the table. "We cannot stop it; there is nothing that can be done." He said more to Sirius than to any other member in the room to try and make him understand that this was in no way his fault. "Draco and Lucius Malfoy are both indeed Harry's mates and once bonded there is nothing that can be done to separate them from Harry. They will become part of him." A silence hung in the air while each person in the kitchen reflected on what had just happened and how best they should proceed. This was a very delicate situation, Snape having no feeling for the boy and no time for feelings of any sort was first to break the silence.

"Headmaster, what are we going to do about deatheaters coming in and out of the order's headquarters?"

"Ah, Severus, I have put strong memory charms on this house so that they will not remember anything about the house, its location or its contents. However, we are faced with a problem, even with these charms on the house they are always going to be drawn to Harry. So you can see our problem, even when they do leave the house and forget all about it they can follow their instincts and their strong bond with Harry and find this house again and also lead others to its location. I fear that this house can no longer be used as a safe house or the order of the phoenix's headquarters." Dumbledore finished just as Snape exploded.

"Headmaster, I must protest. Surly it would be wise to send Harry away, in a safe location of course but there are too many thing in this house that are too valuable for the order to lose and It is the perfect location for the meeting. There are many charms here some of you own but the house had its own magic, it would be foolish to give up such a valuable asset to the order. I suggest that Potter should leave not the order." Snape spat with much venom and anger in his voice.

"SNAPE! You are a complete idiot. Harry can't go out there however much protection he has… nothing can protect him from Voldemolt" Sirius said the last part in a defeated voice, knowing of the prophecy. He was going to fail his friends, he already had. He had promised to protect Harry but no he had spent his whole life with a bunch of muggles treated like a dog and now along with all of the threats of Voldemort's attack he was upstairs with two vampire deatheaters and there was nothing he could do to protect him. No one could, they could only support him as much as they could.

"Severus, I see your point, I do, but you must see how ridiculous that plan is. If Harry goes out there, Voldemolt will kill him within minutes. We must save the wizarding world, that is what the order is here to do and to do this we need Harry." Remus said as the voice of reason. Sirius held his tongue feeling the build up of emotion he felt so useless. Feeling tears stinging his eyes threatening to fall he sat forcefully down in the chair and cradled his head in his hands.

Dumbledore sighed "we have a dilemma and I think there needs to be and order meeting and talks are needed with Harry, Draco and Lucius" Snape nodded his head sharply and Remus gave a small nod but Sirius was still fighting an eternal battle and kept his head in his hand.

Suddenly there was a whoosh of green flames from the fire place, and then Hermione Granger appeared. She stepped put of the fire and brushed off the soot that covered her blue top.

"Good evening professor Dumbledore, professor Lupin… professor Snape?" the last was said with a question in her voice. She knew Snape never came when there was not order business and it usually meant that when Snape was there something was going on.

Again there was a sudden bust of flames from the fire and a rather disgruntled and sooty Ron stumbled out of it.

"I am gonna kill Fred and George when I see them, I am gonna bloody ring their necks, oh those idiots… ow Hermione!" Ron exclaimed when Hermione had stood on his foot she then used her eyes and a slight nod of the head to alert Ron that they had company. Turning deep beetroot red he muttered a "sorry" and hung his head feeling very embarrassed.

"Ah, miss granger, Mr Weasley; I understand that you have a prior arrangement with Harry and Sirius?"

"Yes sir" Hermione answered. Dumbledore nodded his head thinking of a best and safest ways of telling them the new situation they had found themselves in. Knowing of the Weasley's temper it would be wise to proceed with caution. The silence was deafening.

"Look Ron, Hermione, something had happened, no need to worry or panic but we must tell you some thing and trust that this conversation goes no further. I think professor Dumbledore is the best to describe this situation." Remus said taking the first step into the conversation that Harry and Sirius had been dreading since they invited Ron and Hermione over. All attention was drawn to Dumbledore.

"Well, now Harry has turned 17 there has been a new and exciting development. There has not been any in the potter line for generations, quite remarkable. Any way as Harry turned 17 he became a vampire." Dumbledore started bluntly like he liked to do. It was always the same, he would ramble on for hours if no one stopped him then his closing sentence would be the blow, right to the point and would usually shock his audience or make them go into a fit of complete rage. This time was no different.

Ron of cause jumped up and started shouting at the top of his lungs going redder and redder with each word. "WHAT? A vampire! Are you bloody kidding me? A vampire, what one of those blood sucking monsters you see in my dad stupid muggle films?" Ron exploded while Hermione was glued to her seat with a blank look on her face while she processed the information that Dumbledore had told them.

"Mr Weasley, your lack of knowledge amazes me. Did you not grow up and live in the wizarding world all of your life? Surly you would know there are many magical creatures and a vampire is on of them. They are certainly not those monsters portrayed by muggles who have a distorted view on the world on many things." Snape said glaring at Ron. Why he was defending potter he had no idea but one of his pet hates was stupidity i.e. Ron.

Hermione only just noticing Sirius chose to break the tension in the room. "Sirius? Are you ok about this?" Hermione said when he did not move from his position she moved over to him and taking his hands away from his face and tilting his head up so she could see into his eyes. His face portrayed anger but in his eyes she could see great pain and sadness. Without another word she engulfed him into a deep hug not willing to let go even when she felt the hot, wet tears socking his shoulder. She knew it was better to get this pain out bit she also knew what a proud man Sirius could be and in a room with the most powerful wizard in the world and his school enemy with his godchild's friends, crying was a highly embarrassing situation for him so she did not question him or utter a word at all until he was ready. She let him take a control over his emotions once more and gather strength form her.

"I should be able to protect him, I have failed Lily and James" Sirius said sadly.

"What? Sirius that is absurd, there is no way of protecting Harry form this, it was in his blood" Hermione said.

"Not from becoming a vampire, I could not but from those damn muggles, Voldemolt and bloody deatheaters who I just let into my house."

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron shrieked at the same time.

"I think there is more explaining to do, please be seated Hermione, Ron" Dumbledore said directing them to their seats. "vampires have mates and they need these mates in order to survive, not meaning that they will need to be with them all the time but they do need to be bonded and they will always be drawn to each others scents. Harry noticed this a few days ago and his mates scent has been becoming clearer, meaning that they were coming for him. Harry was in considerable pain and I should imagine that both his mates were too."

"Both?" said Ron totally shocked.

"yes Mr Weasley both, anyway they came this afternoon when Harry's pain hit an all time high as you see Sirius had no choice but to let them in, however unwillingly, they needed to be bonded as I said it is all about survival" Dumbledore said.

"Sirius said deatheaters, who are these two deatheaters?"

Dumbledore sighed knowing the reaction he was about to receive. "Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

"MALFOY?" Ron and Hermione screamed together both now on their feet with horrified faces.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lucius was the first one to wake by the sound of his name. He could not go and investigate as it would seem that Harry had attached himself with Draco attached to Harry holding him firmly. Lucius laid their staring at his new mate, hair tossed in all directions and mouth slightly open with a look of peace and contentment on his face. Lucius reached out and started to push his soft hair away from his eyes, uncovering a lightning blot shaped scar. He softly traced it with his finger causing the younger man to stir with a lazy smile on his face.

He looked up to the face of Lucius Malfoy looking down at him with interest. Harry knew there was much to talk about but he was too comfortable in the arms of his mate so he put his head to Lucius chest kissing it softy before falling peacefully back to sleep, using his chest as a soft, warm pillow still with the smile planted firmly on his face.

This action in turn made Lucius have a faint smile touch his lips and kissed Harry's head softly before falling back to sleep himself.

TBC

Right how is that I thought I would add a bit of Harry and Lucius in there as it was all talking other wise. So how was that? Too sappy? I am sorry but a male crying makes me cry but Sirius is not going to be a pansy I promise. Hehehe. Any way I would love any comments you have on my story both bad and good. Any areas where I can improve?

Till next time… bye


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. The idea of the magical world of Harry potter in not mine…just this story line!

Chapter six: Problem solved

A few hours latter Harry opened his eyes again feeling two bodies pressed up to him. He turned one way staring at Lucius smiling lightly in his sleep, he could also see Draco with an identical smile, both looking so peaceful in their sleep, more beautiful than anything Harry had even seen.

Harry had a problem that ruined this smiling, peaceful scene. He need to feed, being still a young vampire he needed to be feed regularly, Dumbledore had said it would take him a few months to calm the cravings for blood. To Harry it seemed like days since he had last feed but in reality it has only been five hours or so bit the pain was becoming rather uncomfortable to say the least.

Clutching his stomach he made his way out of the bed, having to climb over Draco. Swinging one leg over Draco's firm body, just about to put the other leg over when he felt two strong hands gripping his sides.

"Where do you think you are going?" said a deep, husky voice. Harry looked down into Draco's grey stormy eyes.

"Malfoy can you let me go? I have to go and see Sirius" Harry said in an almost pleading voice, the pain in his stomach getting stronger with each passing minute.

"That would be Draco to you. It would get a bit confusing calling me Malfoy now wouldn't it?" Draco said with a smirk and one eye brow raised in a mocking manor.

"Ok, Draco would you let me go now, I will be back soon" Harry said hoping that no more questions would be asked and he would be able to go.

"Now why would you want to leave?" Draco said studying Harry in the dim light.

"Come on Draco, just let me go, I need to feed ok and I need to speak with Sirius."

"You will not feed form him Harry, you can feed from me." Draco said in a dangerous voice.

"Draco I would bit I would probably drain you, you must be hungry too." Draco nodded his head at this but frowned.

"I do not like you feeding form him Harry,"

"Ok Draco, but I need to go, look get dressed and wake your father, we have a lot to talk about." Harry said slightly grimacing form the pains shooting in his stomach.

"Ok" Draco said but still holding Harry in his vice like grip.

"Draco?" Harry questioned as to why he was still in this same position.

"Forgetting something?" Draco said with the classic Malfoy smirk on his face. Harry sat there in confusion for a second before it clicked. Harry rolled his eyes at the immatureness, he was still unsure how he felt about the Malfoy's being his mates, but he did not ponder long. The craving for blood was too strong.

Harry leaned over Draco's pale body and captured Draco's lips with his own in a sweet kiss. Harry started to pull back wanted to leave and quickly. Draco felt this so he quickly grabbed the back of Harry's head forcing his lips filmier onto his won. Draco ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, nibbling at it slightly before Harry opened his mouth just enough to enable Draco to slip his hot, velvety tongue into it caressing Harry's. After a few moments in this deep kiss Harry was forced to pull back clutching his stomach and scrunching up his face with a look of total agony.

"Go." Draco said firmly but sadness was shown in his facial expression. He did not like to see his mate in pain and he knew he was prolonging it though his selfishness.

Harry nodded getting off Draco and toughing a dressing gown on himself and walking as fast as he could with the crippling pain, heading towards the kitchen where he knew the others would be talking about him.

'Oh god, oh god, this is just great. Oh god, oh god' Harry said in his mind screaming form the pain. He bust into the kitchen making the door bang on the wall.

"Sirius." He whispered weekly. Sirius's head shot round quickly at the sound of Harry's weak voice.

"Harry? What is wrong Harry?" Sirius said then taking in Harry's warn pale face scrunched up in pain. "You need to feed." Sirius said more as a statement than a question. He walked over to Harry and led him to a seat. Sirius sat first planting Harry on his knew and drawing him to his neck. Harry pierced the skin and drank deeply not noticing anyone around him.

Hermione was looking at the pair with interest wanting to know more. Ron however looked disgusted that his best friend was drinking blood from his godfather. 'EW' Ron said in his mind though did not say it as it was a delicate situation and even he was not that stupid to piss off a very hungry vampire.

Harry finished feeding form Sirius and closed his dripping wound by licking it.

"Thanks" Harry said eyes still closed letting the bloody pulsate though his veins. Sirius smiled at Harry knowing of what a tough time he had been having over the past few days.

Harry opened his eyes and was faced with a very eager looking Hermione and a disgusted Ron. "Err… hey guys sorry you had to find out this way." Harry said his head bowed downwards.

"Oh Harry that is not your fault, none of this us your fault Harry." Harry smiled at here thanking her silently for understanding. Harry's attention soon turned to Ron who still looked quite disgusted at that he has just seen.

"Ron?" Harry questioned, getting no answer her tired again. "Look Ron I am sorry you had to see that. I'll understand if you don't want to be near me, I know I am a monster." Harry said, standing up and waling towards the door. Just as he reached the door Ron called out to him.

"Harry, Harry wait!" Ron shouted, getting up and walking over to Harry. "Look, ok, I think this is weird and I am sorry but I want to understand and I don't want to loss you as a friend. Just let it sink in first ok?" Ron said in a kind voice. Harry looked up with a small smile and nodded.

"Ah. Good that it is all sorted then. Now Harry I am afraid we need to speak with you and both Mr's Malfoy." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling from the display he has just seen.

"Yes sir, but I think we need to talk alone first, we will be down soon." Harry said walking out of the door in the direction of his room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Draco what did you do?" Lucius asked when he was faced with the very worried and guilty looking vampire. Knowing his son could some times be foolish.

"Nothing father, I just did not want Harry feeding on that piece of scum" Draco said feeling anger rising in him replacing his previous feelings. Lucius sighed, swinging his legs over the bed and getting up fixing his clothes that had bean torn.

"Draco surly you can remember the hanger you felt only a few months ago, always craving from blood and your thrust only being satisfied for shot periods of time? Well this is the phase Harry is faced with at this moment and to deny him the one thing he needs to survive because pf jealously is a very selfish and foolish thing to do indeed." Lucius did not have to actually say the words 'I am disappointed in you.' His tone of voice and the look on this face told Draco this. Draco knew he was selfish and immature but he could not help it. It was part of his instincts to protect Harry and he saw this as protecting him, Lucius being the elder out of the pair could see the logic of the situation and could control is instincts and emotions for now, though they were best not to be tested.

They got dressed in silence when Harry walked in; eyes down cast not wanting to meet his mates' gaze thinking what would be best to start this very awkward conversation. He got dressed in his robes knowing that he had an audience but he did not perform for them nor did he cover himself thinking there was no point for modesty now.

"Err… look I don't know what to say. What do we do no? You are deatheaters… I am the boy who bleeding lived we kind of clash, though we are mates." Harry said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh well done potter, that was pointless we all know who we are." Draco spat returning to the ways he had adopted at school.

"Draco hush." Lucius said in a stern voice silencing Draco immediately. "You will treat your mate with respect do you hear me Draco?" Draco nodded as Harry was chuckling childishly in his head that Draco had just been told off. "Now Harry yes we do have a problem. It all boils down to Voldemolt. Draco has nothing to do with him yet." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'One down, one to go.' Harry said in his head as he thought about the obstacles that stopped him form being with his mates.

"Ok that is good but what do you plan to do? You cannot possibly stay with Voldemolt after this. He will just use you as another way of getting to me."

"I will not leave Voldemolt's ranks, not though loyalty but to protect myself and my family. Surly you do not think that I would do into hiding?" Lucius said.

"Well no… but I cannot have a mate of mine that could turn me into Voldemolt, killing me then the ones I love. I am sorry but you will have to leave, I cannot be with some one who follows the madman who killed my parents and made my life a living hell for the past 6 years." Harry said angrily, glaring at Lucius.

"You have no choice in the matter." Lucius said with a dangerous tone in his voice. Harry was having trouble fighting his instincts, he knew he was getting his mate angry and fro this he should be punished but this was too important.

"Yes I do." Harry said in a low voice stressing each word. Lucius stalked over to where Harry was standing and roughly grabbed his face.

"I will not have Draco or you killed and to do that I need to stay by Voldemolt" Lucius said staring Harry straight in the eye still holding his face tightly. Harry whimpered quietly and nodded slightly cursing himself mentally but when Lucius had gotten close to him he could smell his mate. His scent changing slightly warning Harry of his anger. Harry giving into his instincts, submitted to Lucius, and then bowed his head as a sign of submission.

Lucius smiled slightly, tilting Harry's head slightly Lucius took position of Harry's lips in as soft kiss. He pulled away and taking in the sweet smell of his mate, driving him insane with lust. He lowered his lips to Harry's neck, placing light kisses to it before he bit into Harry drinking deeply giving pleasure to both of them. Harry was making small moans because of the intenseness of Lucius. Lucius pulled back not drinking to fullness but enough to sustain him for the time being. He motioned fro Draco to come and join him.

"Draco only take a small amount, Harry needs it more than we do." Lucius instructed as Draco sucked the same point his father had as he did not close the wound. Draco closed the wound once he has finished and stepping back from Harry still in his submissive position. Once back in the seat he has come from he saw Harry regain his senses and snap his head up. 'Hmm, interesting, this could be fun' Draco thought as he though of the possibilities he could have with this new power over Harry.

"We need to speak to Dumbledore" Harry said finally before walking out of the room with Draco and Lucius walking beside him surrounding him from both sides in a possessive, protective manner.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Ah, Draco, Lucius, welcome." Dumbledore said as they walked into the kitchen. Sirius growled at them from the corner while Remus stood up to stand guard of his protective friend. Ron and Hermione both looked a bit scared while Snape was studying Lucius and Draco though narrowed eyes.

"Dumbledore." Lucius nodded his head in a greeting. "Hello Severus." Lucius said to his friend. Snape said and did nothing in recognition that he had just been spoken to.

"Well gentlemen, this is a bit of a surprise but not totally unexpected." Dumbledore said. "we have a problem as I am sure you can appreciate I am sure that you both know of the order of the phoenix, well you are currently in its headquarters and as I am sure you know there are many charms protecting it bit with Harry here you will be always be able to fine it id he stays here. We all are pleased that Harry has found his mates bit we cannot have out location know by anyone especially deatheaters." Dumbledore was stopped short from his ramblings by Lucius.

"Correction. Deatheaters, my son is in no way involved with Voldemolt. Know of what you are trying to say Dumbledore. No I will not leave Voldemolt. No I will not become your lap dog like Severus here and no Harry will not be staying here so there is no problem."

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted "you are not taking him anywhere do you think I would let him go with deatheaters?"

"Well you have no opinion in this matter as Harry is mine and my sons mate, he will come and stay with us at Malfoy manor, completely safe I assure you."

"I don't care what you assure me you deatheater scum. He is not going anywhere with you." Harry kept quite in the conversation as he could feel the anger rolling off both Lucius and Draco so held his tongue.

"Sirius, maybe it is wise for Harry to go with his mates for the time being so that every thing can calm down and we can sort this out." Said Remus in a soothing voice.

"Remus, no I should not have let them in here. They are deatheaters and Harry is not going anywhere with them. Are you Harry?" Sirius had just made mistake. Draco stepped up to Harry and Harry could smell his anger bowing his head in submission thinking that he was the reason for his anger.

"Well Harry?" Draco asked.

"I am going with them." Harry said almost as a whisper.

"They have done some thing to him" Sirius said trying to run to him but was stopped but Remus." Let me get him. Let me go."

"No Sirius this must be done for now."

"Come Harry let us pack." Draco said stirring Harry out of the room.

TBC

Well… how was that? Thanks for all of your lovely reviews… they have been great. But if there is some thing bugging you about this story just tell me and I will see what I can do. Well I hope I updated fast enough for you, will probably update from Friday. Until next time.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea of the magical world of Harry potter in not mine… just this story line!

Chapter seven: Competition.

Hermione of course was the first to start the extensive research that needed to be done on Harry's condition. She was in the library like a shot when Harry had left to go up stairs with his mates to pack. She needed to find information quickly, hopping to catch Harry before he left. She stopped the amount of books that were on the table all about vampires and decided not to start with these books as by the looks of things Harry had already begin his search here. She did however go to the section on magical creatures, pulling out about 6 books or so from the shelf and grabbed a pen and paper she begin taking notes on the sections that she was reading.

"We can't let this happen" Sirius pleaded with anyone who would listen. "We just can't., he can't go to a deatheaters house, in their care, it is not safe! Am I the only on thinking straight around here!"

"Sirius we all have Harry's best interests at heart" Remus said being the only one who seemed to be able to use their voice as the other occupants of the kitchen seemed to be staring into space thinking on the latest events.

"Best interests? BEST INTRESTS?" Sirius's voice was growing suddenly louder. "How can it be in Harry's best interests to go off with deatheaters?"

"That is enough" Dumbledore said and the whole room feel into silence. "It is in Harry's best interests. He can go with them and learn how to live with these new changes that come with becoming a vampire. He will be quite safe as his mates cannot put his into danger as it will be putting themselves in danger also." No one spoke. Ron who was trying to process the information. Severus not believing that his best friend had done, well he did not want to think about what he had just done with the boy-who-lived. Sirius was seething with anger and Remus knew better than to say anything to his best friend when he was in this state so he just kept quite.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor!" Hermione's voice could be heard down the hall way. She came running into the kitchen clutching a book in her hand pointing to a specific page. "Professor I was just researching into Harry's condition when I found this." She passed the book to Dumbledore. She sat there peering at the page before his thought his glasses. The others in the room waited until he had finished listening to the old professor as he muttered the word 'interesting' every once and a while.

Snape, not having the word patience in his vocabulary, finally snapped. "For the love of merlin, tell us what is so interesting." He said with a sneer on his face.

Dumbledore peered over his moon shaped glasses and looked at his potions master. "Well it seems that there has been a new development. Harry will not need two mates. There will come a time when Harry has matured more when he will be given the chance to choose which mate he will stay with. Harry will not be able to become pregnant until he has made this decision which gives us some time." There was a collective sigh of relief, now they had more time to formulate a plan of action. "However, when Harry does make his decision there is no going back. The ties to his chosen mate will be stronger than ever and there is not backing away from them. It is for life and as I am sure you know a vampires like can be eternal." Dumbledore finished.

Sirius smiled. He was not happy about the news but the idea of more time was a nice idea. "Does that mean Harry can stay here until he has chosen?"

"No" Sirius's smile was lost. "As I said Harry still needs to know the way of a vampire and needs to stay close to his mates for the time being until he is stronger." Dumbledore explained.

Hermione was feeling happy with herself for finding the information. "Well done Hermione." Dumbledore praised.

HP HP HP

The group down stairs were unaware that Lucius, the elder of the vampires knew of this little fact that could ruin his whole future. While the others carried on thinking that they had the upper hand on the situation Lucius was already thinking of a way of making Harry his forever. He wanted to carry on the Malfoy line. Draco was young and could find another. Lucius was hardly considered old but his chances were wearing thin. He wanted to mate with a vampire. Though Narsissa was good in some way, like bearing him and heir, though like all humans they have not a long shelf life as it were. She died of cancer two years ago. Not that it mattered to Lucius he could always find another to replace her.

Harry and Draco were emptying out draws of clothes. Draco was doing this at a much faster pace than Harry, feeling very anxious to get Harry 'home' where he belonged.

Something hit Harry and he stopped half way though bending down and reaching for the last draw. He got up again slowly and turned to his mates who were both busy with packing. "Before we go any further, I think we need some ground rules." Harry said in a firm voice, firmer than he felt. Draco arched on eye brow while Lucius smile; it looked odd on his face.

"Go on Harry and we shall see if we agree to your terms" Lucius said.

"Um, okay." Harry said being thrown off course as he had not actually believed that his option would have been heard. "One: separate bedrooms." He got straight to the point. Lucius laughed while Draco said "no" firmly. It was not as if he wanted to share a room with his father, far from it he wanted to push his father out but he knew he needed contact with his mate.

"As long as you think you will be able to cope Harry. Spending long nights away from your new mates may be hard." Harry once again was thrown off by Lucius's attitude. 'Why is he being so kind' Harry though suspiciously. Draco seethed with anger but knew it was not wise to make an argument about this with his father as he knew he would not win and Draco liked to win. So he never started a fight unless he was sure of the outcome and that it would be in his favour.

"Okay." Harry said wearily still not completely trusting Lucius. "Two: I need some one to feed on every couple of hours."

"I still have blood left in my stores from when I needed to feed regularly and I have a muggle servant who I always feed on." Draco said. "Feel, free to use his, cannot let you starve now can we?" Draco said with a smirk.

'Well at least Draco is acting the same, there is that bloody smirk" Harry thought.

"Of course you can always feed on me." Draco said still not liking the idea that he has been feeding from the mongrel he called a godfather.

"Is that all Harry? Can we carry on?" Lucius asked politely. 'Okay this is unnerving' Harry though as Lucius was acting odd.

"No that is all" Harry said frowning.

"Good, all ready to go then?"

"No I need to talk to the others, on my own." Harry said quickly, he wanted to speak to Sirius. He needed advice, even with his new mates, feeling them, smelling them, sensing them he has never felt so alone. He walked out and back into the kitchen.

"Harry, oh Harry I am so sorry, are you alright?" Sirius rushed over to Harry as soon as he entered.

"Why are you sorry? You have done nothing wrong" Harry said slightly confused by his godfather's words.

"I should have protected you, and now you have got to go off with these deatheaters." Sirius spit out the name with disgust.

"This is not your fault. I do not want you blaming yourself for the events that no one had control of." Harry said wisely. Dumbledore looked on at the scent before him with a smile, thinking how mature Harry was being about these.

"Harry, how do you feel?" Hermione asked as she hugged him.

"Better than before." He said with a smile which quickly faded. "Though to be honest with you this is not how I saw my summer holiday turning out. Just between you and me, I am so scared. Harry said honestly to Hermione in a whisper. He has always thought of her as a sister so was able to tell her this with out too much embarrassment. Hermione just smiled.

"How are you holding up mate?" Ron spoke up for the first time. Harry smiled, not at the question but at the fact that Ron was still speaking to him and he hoped that this would continue.

"Well I have just found out that my mates are bloody Malfoy, not one but two of them so yea I am fine thanks." Harry said sarcastically still with a smile that took the edge off of his voice.

"Well done my boy, don't worry, you are just going with the Malfoy's to learn the way of things, you will be back at school along with Draco in September." Dumbledore said. Harry smiled. Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"You come home straight away if they treat you wrong or if you have any problems you come straight to be ok?" Sirius said still holding Harry in a hug.

"I will" Harry said in a small voice with tears dropping from his closed eyes. He was powerless to stop them; unaware that Sirius was in the same state.

"We have some to collect out mate." Lucius chimed from the open kitchen door. Draco growled at the position Harry was in with his godfather who still kept his tight grip on Harry. He gripped his a little harder before he released his. He turned an angry gaze at Lucius and Draco.

"You will not harm Harry or you will have me to contend with. Do I make myself clear?" Sirius said in his most threatening voice. The others in the room just looked d on waiting for the Malfoy's reactions to this. Draco sneered much like his father but both nodded slightly.

"Harry" Draco called with his hand outstretched. Harry went slowly over to him with every pair of eyes on him and put his tinny cold hand in Draco's larger one. Draco smiled.

"We will be off then." Lucius said and with no more said Lucius picked up the luggage and apperated along with Draco firmly clutching Harry. The other occupants just stared where they ere one standing.

"I think it is best that we start researching now. We have no time to loss." Dumbledore said wisely, there was no point dwelling on what had just happened. "Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus if you are not busy you should go to the library and feel free to use Hogwarts library which of course is always open to you. Severus, I am sure you have much work to do." At this Snape nodded and apperated seeing as that he was now dismissed. Dumbledore nodded. "I shall see you all in a couple of days." And with that he was gone.

"Come on then Ron you take the books that were already on the table Sirius you take the books that I have already pulled out and me and Remus can search for more books." Hermione ordered. They all nodded and walked towards the library.

HP HP HP

Harry landed in the front hall of the Malfoy manor.

"Draco could you direct Harry to his room, find a spare bedroom along the west wing." Draco nodded and with his still holding Harry's hand and ordering a house elf to follow with the bags he made his way up a grand stair case that was covered with blood red carpet. They moved along the passage way with many portraits of what seemed to be the Malfoy family all peering thought their frames and whispering to each other.

"Here we are" Draco said taking Harry into a room. It was massive all decorated in dark blues and greens. Harry took a moment taking in his new soundings. He has a large four poster bed with silver hangings and a large carved desk with a matching chest of draws. It had a large walk-in wall robe with a bathroom on the other side of the room, which was large enough bath to fit a small party in.

"Do you like it?" Draco whispered huskily in Harry's ear. Harry, not noticing that Draco had been following his whole he had been exploring, jumped and spun around sharply coming inches away from Draco. He could feel his breath brushing the side of this face.

"Yes" Harry answered barley in a whisper.

"Good." Draco said in the same tone smiling brilliantly closing in and seeing it with a sweet kiss which took Harry's breathe away. No one had noticed Lucius standing in the door way observing the scene before him. 'Cannot have this not can we?' Lucius thought. He cleared his trough which made Harry stop and look up embarrassed that he had been caught. 'It is not as if he has not seen this before' Harry cursed himself for acting this way.

"You need feeding Harry and then perhaps a rest, it has been a long day." Harry nodded and followed Lucius.

'So this is the way it will be? Then bring it on father we shall see who will win the prize.' Draco thought as he followed after Harry. 'He will be mine'

TBC

Wow sorry, a reviewer has just told be that I have not updated in 7 months. That is a long time. I am sorry I have just done AS level exams and I get my results tomorrow is it has all been busy, busy, busy! I hope this was what you were looking for in this next chapter. I think i now need to make this story move a bit faster. Will be moving on to them going to school soon. How do you think the story is going? Tell me your views and please not flames, you were warned about slash in the summary! I am loving reading all of your reviews and they have helped a lot, as you can see they have given me a kick up the backside to get a move on with the story!

Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The idea of the magical world of Harry potter in not mine… just this story line!

Chapter 8: Plans go wrong

Harry's stay so far has been quite enjoyable. For the past couple of days he has been bale to feel relaxed. With his mates with him practically everywhere he went it meant that his every need was catered for. He could get used to the luxury way of life having to do nothing much all day and doing what ever he pleased. Nothing had happened since the marking of his mates. His mates had thought it best, well… Lucius had told Draco that it was best to leave Harry for the time being to get settled into this new way of life. Draco of course disagreed with this but did not voice his opinion. Though it did feel very soothing when he was touching either on of his mates so there tended to be some physical contact thought-out the day.

He had now spent over a week at the manor and something was getting on Draco's nerves. Being very materialistic and liking to call himself fashionable, Draco had been disgusted by Harry's hand-me-down clothes.

"Oh god, take that hideous thing off please. I cannot stand it any more." Draco exclaimed on day at breakfast.

"What?" Harry said a little confused by Draco's out burst.

"I think what Draco is trying to say is that we need to re-think your wall-robe." Lucius said with a smile. "Draco has such a way with words" he added sarcastically earning a small chuckle from Harry making Lucius smile wider and Draco to glare at his father. It had been this way since Harry had got here. He would say little comments to put Draco down. What made it a hundred times worse for Draco was that Harry laughed or agreed with these comments. It was time for a little payback. He needed Harry on his own.

"Well maybe we can go shopping at the weekend?" Draco asked his father, always loving a shopping trip, looking like he was choosing to ignore the comment. Harry did not look so pleased with this idea.

"I really see nothing wrong with my clothes. Yes, they are a bit big and out of fashion but they are comfortable." Harry pleaded his case on deaf ears.

"I will not hear another word of that Harry. Your clothes look like they could fit another three people in there. You are the mate to the richest, pureblood family in the wizarding world. We cannot have you go around looking like that" Lucius said putting his foot down with no room for disagreement.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, Draco chuckled and Lucius scowled at him. Draco knew it was one of his fathers pet hates, he knew this first hand as he had received many lectures from his father about how it was extremely rude and not appropriate way for a Malfoy to act… 'Blah, blah, blah' thought Draco. Harry caught Draco's eye and smiled at him.

Latter that day Lucius said that he had urgent business to take are of so he left Draco and Harry to their own devices. After Harry's midday feed he felt raring with energy and decided to challenge Draco with a bit of one on one Quidich. Throughout the game they played like they had known each other for years. They both were teasing each other in a friendly manor hoping to make the other fail. Harry scored another goal.

"Aw Draco, what's up? Was the sun in your eyes that time or maybe dust or a fly?" Harry teased as Draco sulked for losing ten to two.

"Shut up Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Oh so it is back to Potter now? If I am not allowed to call you Malfoy then you are not allowed to call me Potter. I was given a name for a reason you know." Harry said in a teasing voice again.

Draco pouted haring the way that Harry was teasing him. Though he has to admit he has not had this much fun since he was a small child, even then he cannot fully remember feeling so… 'Happy?' Draco thought

"Right that is it I give up!" Draco said descending to the ground. Harry followed smiling. As soon as he got off of his broom Harry started doing a hilarious victory dance, chanting "I won I won!" Draco was sulking at first bit at the sight of Harry pouncing around he was in sits of laughter. 'I want him forever, I have never felt so close to anyone before him' Draco thought sadly when his laughter had died down. Harry, though him powers growing stronger each day had heard what Draco had thought. He stopped immediately and looked directly in Draco's eyes. They connected with each other and for who knows how long they stared at each other. It had not been that long since he had found his mates but all of the little moments he has shared with Draco were adding up and he could feel himself falling for him. Draco knew already on his heart that Harry was the one for him. He had never felt this free; it was like he had found a life long friend and partner all in one. There was one thing from stopping Draco from having him, Lucius. But now was not the time to think about his father

After Harry had heard what Draco has thought he immediately felt saddened. It was clear that Draco had no real friends and his father was never loving towards him. Harry had been the same for the first eleven years of his life. No friend, no family that loved him and so utterly alone.

Harry took a step closer to Draco. Draco was startled as he was always the one to make the moves as he knew that Harry was not comfortable with that at this stage. Harry outstretched his arms waiting for Draco to make his next move. 'It was a small step' Draco thought 'but a step in the right direction.' He entered Harry's arms with a smile. Harry hugged him for the longest time, sharing his warmth. Draco had never been embraced in this way by anyone and it brought a tear to his eye at the thought that Harry was doing this for him.

Harry felt a tear tickle his neck and withdrew Draco from him with a frown on his face. Draco cursed and turned his back on Harry making his way back to the house. 'Now he thinks I am an emotional idiot.' Draco thought with more tears coming to his eyes which he was powerless to stop.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, catching up with Draco, turning him around ad keeping him in place by holding his down by his hips. "What is wrong?" Harry asked, knowing what it was and it was breaking his heart to see his mate upset.

"I am being a fucking idiot, ignore me. Let's just go in and get showered and changed." Draco said not looking at Harry. Harry lifted his chin and looked in his eyes before crashing his lips onto Draco's. Draco was stunned and froze. He then realised what was happening as Harry was pulling away. Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hips and back and increased the pace of the kiss. Once air was becoming and issue they broke apart, smiling at each other. Harry gave Draco one more peck.

"Come on you big baby." Harry said, teasing Draco once more.

"Oh that is it. You are in for it now Potter!" Draco said chasing after and already racing Harry who was screeching and laughing in delight as they raced up to the house.

HP HP HP

"Good morning Harry." Lucius said smiling at a very sleepy Harry. "We will be leaving in half an hour for out shopping trip." Harry groaned. Draco smiled at him; Harry saw this and smiled back. Lucius had noticed this little thing that Harry and Draco had going on ever since he had that 'urgent business' to attend to. As a matter of fact the dark lord has been very instant that Lucius attended every meeting that meant he was gone most days and for usually a good chunk of the day and night. He did not know that Harry was he knew mate and Lucius kept this bit a secret, for now at least.

Harry made his way with the two Malfoy men to Diagon ally. They went to a part of the ally right at the top which his friends usually by-past. It was full of highly priced designer shops. The kind of ones that did not seem to have much in them and were over priced for what they were selling.

"How can I help you Mr Malfoy?" the assistant asked.

"I am not here for myself today. I need to get my partner here dressed appropriately." The assistant nodded enthusiastically.

"Right away Mr Malfoy." And with that the sales assistant set to work. He measured Harry up and gave Lucius a sample book so that he could choose what would suit Harry. Harry held his tongue at this. Harry thought Lucius was very controlling, Harry wanted to wear what he liked not what every one else wanted him to wear.

Lucius went off with the assistant to talk over the finer points of Harry's garments and to settle the money. Harry sat in the chair much like a school child would, waiting to see the headmaster, with his head downcast. Draco was going though all of the shows and shoes. He seemed to have a problem when it came to shoes. He has enough o last him all year if he used one pair a day but still he looks though looking for a new pair to add to his collection. He saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and could sense some negative emotion emitting from his mate.

"What is it?" Draco huffed leaving the all of the pretty shoes.

"Nothing" Harry said dismissively.

"Oh really and that is why you are sitting there sulking?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh that is rich coming from you!" Harry snapped.

"What?" Draco said with mock hurt. Harry smiled a little and Draco felt triumphant but it did not last long. Draco sat beside him and said nothing if Harry wanted to talk he would. Plus the fact Draco did not know what to do or say in this situation so just thought it was better to keep his silence.

"I am just missing Sirius and my friends. I don't get to see Sirius that much and I only got to see him a couple of days before you both turned up." Harry said "and all of this…" Harry waved his arms about the shop." This is not me; I just don't feel in control of my life after all that has happened." Harry finished with a sigh. Lucius came with three assistances following him.

"We are finished here now" Lucius announced.

"Lucius this is really too much" Harry said eying up the many, many bags.

"Nonsense" Lucius said dismissing it. Harry sighed again. They spent the rest of the day shopping for things tat Harry saw no need for such as 10 pairs of jeans. 'Who needs 10?' Harry thought. 'I have to ward school uniform most of the time.' Harry continuously told Lucius that it was too much and he did not need it. This was Lucius's plan to make Harry his own, not that he wanted to buy Harry's love but spoiling him a little couldn't hurt. Right?

Lucius thought it was going so well. They had done all the needed to do for the day. They made their way back home when the worse thing for Lucius could have happened.

Sharp pain started in his arm where the dark mark was situated. The pain increased suddenly alerting Lucius that his master needed his immediate attention. By the time they had landed in the front hall of the manor Lucius could not ignore that pain and grabbed his arm, hissing in pain. The dark lord needed him quickly. Harry spun around in shock and was about to ask what was wrong but noticed his arm that he was clutching. He felt saddened and this shocked him, this whole situation was put up in the air. He has never thought about one of his mates being a death eater till now. He knew Lucius was but seemed to block it out, now it all came back to him in full force. He needed to think so he turned his back on Lucius without another word and left. Lucius felt like sobbing and screaming for Harry to come back but now was not the time. He needed to leave and with that he was gone. Draco went off in search for Harry with a smile on his face. 'Got him' he thought.

TBC

Authors notes:

So what do you think of this chapter? I have been writing this quite late at night so sorry if it does not all link and if there are mistakes in it. Next chapter they will be going back to Hogwarts and we will see what the others are planning. Can you tell who is going to be the chosen mate now? Thanks for all your lovely reviews. You all help me a lot. Keep them coming.

Thanks


End file.
